


What Part of Forever

by StellarWing



Series: Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: Taako and Kravitz share an intimate night together, one that solidifies their relationship in a way neither quite expected.





	What Part of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know what you're getting into, this is porn immediately out of the gate and then transitions to fluff after.
> 
> (please talk to me on [tumblr](https://stellarwing.tumblr.com/) I'm so lonely)

Taako didn't often think about Kravitz in terms of _what_ he was. Kravitz was Kravitz, his loving boyfriend who just happened to be undead and have a very kickass job.

Still, there was something immensely empowering about having the Grim Reaper on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock in a flatteringly enthusiastic manner. He was sure there was some deep metaphor in there about his relationship with death, but at the moment he was too distracted to dwell on the thought.

"Fucking _shit_ , Krav," he groaned loudly, hand tangling in the hair at the back of Kravitz's head and pulling sharply.

Kravitz moaned in response, looking up to meet his gaze without slowing his pace. His eyes were glazed with lust and he was drooling, completely shameless. Taako had to lean hard against the wall to keep his knees from buckling at the sight.

"Fuck, you're good at this," Taako panted out, and Kravitz practically preened at the compliment, moaning again as he picked up his pace, swallowing all of him down. Even after all their time together, Taako continued to be impressed by all the different ways Kravitz had learned to unmake him.

"So good," he groaned again, because it was and because he knew how much Kravitz loved to be told he was doing a good job, could see him squirming at the compliment. "You're so- _fuck_."

There were so many other things Taako wanted to do to him, wanted Kravitz to do to _him_ , but at that moment he couldn't imagine asking Kravitz to stop and Kravitz sure didn't look like he wanted to. But that was fine, this wouldn't be their last night together, there was always time later for more involved acts.

Taako would never admit how close that last thought got him, how the mere idea of the man in front of him wanting him for more than a quick fuck nearly sent him over the edge before he could get out a warning.

He clenched his fist and pulled on Kravitz's hair again, letting out a shaky breath.

"Shit, okay, you'd better pull back right now if you don't want a mouth full o' Taako because this is- fuck- this is _happening_."

Kravitz didn't say anything (for obvious reasons) but he made a noise halfway between a moan and a hum of acknowledgement, then started moving even faster, making expert use of his tongue to drive Taako that last little bit over the edge.

Taako couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips forward as he came, but Kravitz took it in stride, gripping Taako's thigh tightly as he released down his throat. Taako found himself bent halfway over, gasping his boyfriend's name as he shook with the force of his orgasm.

Kravitz finally pulled away, giving his twitching cock a few more gentle licks before Taako slid down the wall, breathing heavily as he came to rest on the floor. Kravitz wiped his mouth and sat back on his haunches, watching him. His own cock was hard and needy, but he was ignoring it in favor of staring at Taako with a loving smile.

"You're so beautiful," Kravitz said reverently, and Taako wondered, not for the first time, how he managed to be such a romantic only seconds after having a cock in his mouth (and when his own was so clearly in need of attention).

Taako laughed breathily. "You know I'm always down to sit and talk about how great I am, but we can do that after you're taken care of." He leaned forward, running a hand down Kravitz's bare chest, loving how he shuddered in response to even that simple touch. "So, what do you want from me big guy?"

Kravitz leaned into him, pressing kisses against his neck and panting an awful lot for someone who didn't need to breath.

"It won't take much," Kravitz confessed with a hint of embarrassment, "Please just touch me."

Taako kissed the side of his head and smoothed down his ruffled hair. "You got it, baby."

He often liked to tease Kravitz, really draw it out for him and make it good, but he could read his mood and it was clear this simply wasn't the night for taking it slow. So he wrapped a hand around his cock and quickly worked up to full speed, reveling in the way Kravitz gasped out his name.

He hadn't been kidding about it not taking much; in only seconds the cock in Taako's hand was pulsing, cum dripping over his fingers as Kravitz moaned against his shoulder. He continued to stroke him through his orgasm, earning himself a delightful whimpering sound from Kravitz as he slowly came down.

Taako gave him a minute to ground himself, letting Kravitz lean his weight into him as they both quietly enjoyed the afterglow, but when he realized the other had started to drift off he gently shoved him away.

"Nuh-uh, we are not sleeping like this, my butt hurts from this stupid floor and my hands are covered in cum. Let's get cleaned up and move this cuddle sesh to the bed."

Kravitz just smiled at him and nodded, eyes half-lidded and practically glowing with affection. He was always a sap, but post-coitus Kravitz somehow managed to take it to another level. It could be overwhelming at times, but Taako knew he would give him space if he asked for it. But he didn't ask for it, because Kravitz was one of a tiny handful of people that made him feel safe enough that he could let himself be vulnerable and loved.

How sappy. Kravitz must have been rubbing off on him.

Taako considered drawing a bath, but opted instead to magic them both clean so they could jump straight to cuddling under the covers. Kravitz did not object in the slightest, more than happy to crawl into bed with him and hold him against his chest.

"I love you," Kravitz sighed against the back of his head, and Taako had to laugh because he said it so seriously, like it was some sort of deep revelation. Like he hadn't been saying it almost every day for over a year.

"I think you've mentioned that," he teased, voice full of affection for the ridiculous man pressed against his back.

"I mean it, Taako. I would stay with you forever if you'd have me."

There was something so deadly serious about his tone that Taako found himself struggling to quip back. The words would have sounded like a platitude coming from anyone else, but Kravitz was immortal, unkillable. Forever was not a vague notion to him, it was a reality. When Kravitz offered him forever, he meant forever.

"Forever is a long time," Taako teased, but his voice shook as he said it.

"It is," Kravitz admitted, undeterred. "I would never try to hold you to anything you didn't want. You are always free to go, if that's what you wish. But I will gladly take all the time you will give me."

"So what, you asking me to marry you?" The words did not come out as jokingly as Taako had intended them to.

Kravitz hesitated for only a second before responding. "I gladly would, if it's something you wanted. But I don't need it if it’s not. I just want to be with you." 

Too much, it was too much. What the fuck could he even say to that? Some instinctual part of him wanted to run, just break ties and flee to the hills where he wouldn't be forced to feel things.

But that was dumb. What would he be running from? A long-term relationship with someone who genuinely cared for him and made him indescribably happy?

He was safe, he reminded himself firmly. Secure, but not trapped.

_Safe._

Taako didn't say anything for a while after that, and Kravitz didn't push him to. The silence was amiable, and gave Taako the time he needed to process the thoughts swirling through his mind, visions of what could be. He had spent so much of his life living in the moment that he sometimes forgot to consider the future.

The word _forever_ rang in his ears. It was too much to comprehend, too much for any mortal to comprehend. It somehow felt both infinite and confining.

He couldn't promise something he couldn't grasp, but he knew what a long, long time felt like.

He pictured himself centuries down the road, thought about still being with Kravitz, of coming home to him and knowing he would always be there for him, _with_ him, and it was... nice. Comforting. It made him feel warm in a way he wasn't sure he could describe, something softer and deeper than the kind of heat that had driven Kravitz to his knees only an hour prior.

Taako took the hand that Kravitz had draped over his waist, interlocking their fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew from the squeeze he got in return that his partner was still awake.

He took a moment to compose himself, wanted to make sure his tone came out right this time. Playful, but not too casual. He didn't want Kravitz to think he didn't care.

"I expect a killer ring. And it's gotta go with everything, I've got a brand to maintain."

When Kravitz responded, Taako could hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course, you deserve the best." There was a pause, a thoughtful silence before Kravitz continued. "I could surprise you, or we could pick it out together if you'd like."

There was something about the statement that made Taako's chest tight. Maybe it was the reality of it settling in, of what he was implicitly agreeing to. This would be the perfect time to back out, to laugh and say it had all been a goof.

Instead, he squeezed his hand again and said, "I should probably come with, I love your look baby but skulls and raven feathers don't really gel with the Taako style."

He felt Kravitz's chest rumble as he laughed, which told Taako he knew the answer was mostly bullshit. Kravitz was observant and considerate enough to have developed a keen eye for the kinds of things that Taako liked. He was almost certain he would love anything he picked out for him (and he could totally rock skulls and feathers if he wanted to).

But the thought of being involved just felt... right, somehow. It wasn't something he had even really considered before, but since the offer had been made he realized he wanted it.

Kravitz brushed his lips against the back of his neck, voice tender. "Together, then."

Taako couldn't stop the ridiculous smile that spread across his face, and he was glad no one was there to see him grinning like an idiot in the dark.

"Yeah. Together."


End file.
